Done the Right Way
by CakeNIcecream
Summary: The senior prom that us CBers deserved to see.


Summary: Blair takes a breather outside on the balcony. Chuck notices she left and follows her…

There she was. She was turned around, looking out into the distance. He came towards her and touched her shoulder ever so lightly. She knew that feel of the hand instantly.

When she looked at him, he had already extended out his hand asking her for a dance without words. She accepted without any hesitancy. There's no harm in partaking in a dance, just one.

With the faint music floating around in the air, that was all that was needed. Chuck dragged his hand down from her shoulder to her wrist painfully slow just to savour every second of this precious time. He lifted her hand up to place it around his neck and then did the same to her other one.

Naturally, she gently combed her fingers through the little hairs at the back of his head as if subconsciously giving a sensual massage. His hands intertwined together just at the small of her back.

Chuck can't forget the false words he told her back in the Russian Tea Room but right now, seeing past all her glamorously done up hair, her perfect make-up to compliment her extravagant prom dress and her fine jewelry, all he could see was _her_, the real Blair, _his_ Blair.

He wants to take back every spiteful thing he's said but keeps thinking to himself that this is for the best, to let her be with his best friend whom without a doubt is fully capable of making her happy.

Blair became brave enough to move closer, so that there was hardly any space between their bodies. Chuck then thought they could both push the boundaries just a little more and placed his forehead down to rest against hers.

From someone else's eyes it looked like this perfect couple were simply just holding each other. But to Chuck and Blair, they swayed together excruciatingly slow to the soothing melody, absorbed in this strong embrace. This was them dancing.

All that was running through his mind was of how much it was a mistake to ever let this girl free. Surely he could take care of her always and would gladly build his world around her. With this thinking, it gave him the courage to...what? Tell her what she so desperately needed to hear. After that thought, his resolve started to slip away but he had to say _something_.

Still so dangerously close to each other, Blair pulled back a bit to look up at him and finally broke their comfortable silence.

"Chuck, what's going on in that head of yours?"

Her voice was as soft as silk. She could easily tell when something heavy was weighing in on him despite his great efforts to hide it from everybody, but not her.

His brows furrowed and his eyes permanently stuck to the marble floor. He started shaking his head slowly, side to side as if he was adamantly saying no with his eyes closed.

"I won't stop…I'm never going to stop" he said just above a whisper and a little bit raspy.

"You won't stop what Chuck?" Blair was trying to understand because right now he looked so troubled and she was left in the dark.

At that, it was then Chuck opened his eyes and they directly bored into hers.

"I'm...not going to stop chasing you".

As soon as he said that, he knew it sounded so selfish but he's Chuck Bass, he has no shame.

Blair could no longer hold that gaze between them because it started to burn. Her eyes dropped to the ground. What could she say to that little but big revelation? Last time they spoke he told her it was all a game for him.

Just when she figured out her response someone called her name.

"There you guys are" Serena huffed, not really taking notice of her friends who were so intimately entangled. She knew well enough to understand and almost expect this from them.

"Come on back to the party!"

* * *

Now Chuck was lying on his bed, hands interlinked behind his head. Trying to come to a conclusion, all that he could come to was that he was totally screwed. He sighed and grabbed for his tumbler to take a generous gulp.

It was then that he heard two voices, though not loud enough to know what was being said. He strained his ears in hopes to hear the voice of the owner he so longed it to be.

It was.

What is she doing here? Why isn't she with him right now? It is prom night after all. Chuck's heart was thumping hard that it nearly burst out of his chest, he felt so embarrassed of himself.

No, he wasn't going to go to her. He needed to let her be, no matter what he had spat out during their dance.

He didn't even attempt to sleep because he knew that he wouldn't get any shut- eye tonight, not with her just a few feet away.

He didn't know how long he was lying there in pitch-black darkness, an hour, three hours, who knows?

He thought he might top up his drink. Thank God he didn't need to go out of his room since he had his own built in mini bar. Otherwise, he wouldn't have any will power to not creep into Serena's room and reach for the girl lying next to her, the only one who mattered to him.

Just when he was about to get up to flip the switch on, he heard his door handle twist ever so slowly. No one at home ever opens his door like that so it could only be one person.

From his bed, he impatiently waited for his intruder.

* * *

Blair should be kicking herself by now. How could she refuse his invitation to spend the night at the plaza with him? He is after all her boyfriend. If that's so, then why is she here sneaking into his best friend's room? She was about to find out.

She tiptoed along towards his bed not wanting to wake him just yet.

Little did she know…

She gingerly sat on the edge with her back facing him.

This was so stupid. What right does she have for coming here? What does she expect him to do? Her confidence was disappearing all at once so she decided it best if she leaves just as how she had entered. No one has to know.

Blair was about to get up when she felt a firm yet soft hand on hers. Relief, she felt. He knew all along.

Chuck pulled her more and more grabbing her hips so that she was on top of him. She clearly didn't protest as she bent down and crashed her luscious lips to his.

It was like a fire re-ignited and its flames flaring freely. The kisses were never slow nor reluctant, they were purely rough and hungry ones.

He was going to hell, that, he was sure of but all the damnation was definitely worth it. To have her body pressed hard against his was the greatest luxury.

His hands were searching every bit of her. He grasped her long locks that he loved so much, moving down her small back, smoothing over her bountiful backside then further on to squeeze her thighs. She moaned uncontrollably because he was just that irresistible.

She cupped his cheeks in both her tiny hands as he continued to delve his tongue in out in out imagining the same movements were happening down below.  
Chuck got up so that his back rested against the headboard with her still sitting on him and her knees keeping him locked. He broke away from her wet kiss for much needed air. However, it only took him a second for his mouth to caress along her collarbone then moving to the side of her neck. He bit and sucked so hard it was such a painful pleasure. Blair threw her head back and grounded her hot centre onto his aching arousal, eliciting a groan from him.

Blair's fingers worked on the top few buttons of his shirt to expose his chest. She raked through his hairs there and then bent down to plaster several kisses. It was as though Chuck was badly injured and she was trying to heal him just with her mouth. He thought he might die from this sweet torture.

* * *

They don't know how long they have been going at it. It was dead wrong but neither seemed to care much. For these two in particular, it was only right to surrender to this undeniably raw passion.

Eventually, the kisses became slow and lazy, like not even pecks. Chuck and Blair just kept their lips lightly touching as they both waited for their racing hearts to subside.

Not a word has been spoken yet, not that that was necessary, at least not now.

Chuck lifted her off of him to lay her down. He went above her, leaning on his forearms and parted her legs with his own. He began to drop tiny kisses, first on her forehead, second on one cheek, moving across to gently nip at her nose, then gave another on the other cheek. He could spend forever like this.

After that endearment he, too, went to lay down on his side, facing her. He did not wrap his arm around her waist like he usually does when it's time for them to sleep.

Blair knew exactly why he was being like this. They could not go all the way tonight. So they just stayed there waiting for sleep to overcome.

In the morning, the sun would rise and they must have that inevitable conversation. If they were to finally work things out, they were not going to begin whatever it is that they are beginning with such a betrayal. This time around, after all of the scheming and hurtful actions, they both know what they want. Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck...these two need to be done the right way.


End file.
